Wishin' and Hopin'
by prittyemo
Summary: Three girls begin their adventures in a new job at the WWE where the meet the loves of their lives Crack!fic. Don't expect much MizXOC CM PunkXOC SheamusXOC. Mary!Sues
1. Meet the Mary Sues

Chapter one – Meet the Mary Sues.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Brand, or their Superstars, even though we would like to.

Robyn, Lauren and Rebecca were all sitting in a quaint bistro enjoying some coffee and lunch. It was unusually quiet for these three girls. Usually there was screaming and over exaggerated hand guessers as they each tried to tell stories at the same time. But not today. They were all in deep in thought about the day to come. Today was their first day of their new job working for the World Wresting Entertainment. Lauren had just been hired as a new commentator. While Robyn and Rebecca were now head of production for all the backstage productions. Robyn looked up from her coffee she had been particularly interested in for the last three minutes; too see Lauren and Rebecca giving her a strange look.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, this is just the longest I have ever known you to be quiet" Rebecca stated.

"Yah and we knew you during your emo phase, so that's saying a lot" Lauren remarked

"I've just been thinking about today. I'm really nervous, but excited too."

"So you're apprehensive" Lauren added, being the smartass she is.

"I know what you mean, this is our first major job after graduating. This is the start of our career hopefully. It's a lot of emotions to go through" Rebecca said.

"Also we're gonna be surrounded by attractive men in the equivalent of underwear."

"Wow Lauren way to make Robyn's eyes get even bigger" true enough Robyn's eyes were over blown you could see the white go all the way around her blue eyes, she looked terrified.

"Ok guys that enough." Robyn interrupts them; looking at her watch she adds "it's about time we go anyways."

The girls get up and gather their purses and jackets and head out to pick up a taxi. When the car pulls up to the stadium. After the tedious drive, they apprehensively got out of the yellow cab and simultaneously took a deep breath.

"Well we are here. I have to head to the audio room to sign in and listen to them reteach me how to use the equipment I already know how to use, see you girls later." And with a wave Lauren left the other two girls.

"Well at least you don't have to do this alone" Rebecca grabbed Robyn's arm and they walked to the place they were supposed to be at. "Ready for the first day of work"

"Ten bucks says they spend ten minutes teaching us how to use YouTube"

"I'm not taking that bet. That exactly what's gonna happen" with that the two girls went to start on their first day of work.


	2. Meet the Superstars AKA Love Interest

Chapter Two- Meet the Superstars*Cough Love Interests *Cough

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Brand, or their Superstars, even though we would like to.

Robyn and Rebecca were bored out of their minds, listening to someone explain how to upload a video on to YouTube. Finally in the last ten minutes they were told what servers to save to and the correct video formats to use, you know, the _actual_ important stuff.

"Well I think that is all you ladies need to know," said a nameless employee, "Here are the YouTube shows we have along with their filming schedule. I will let you get situated and to work." He started to leave but then stopped and turned around "before I go which one of you was taking over production of Miz TV?"

Robyn looked confused remarking "We're in charge on online content. I though since it was done during the actual show it was covered by someone else"

"You would think that, but because in involves a set change we like to give the producers a brake to set up the rest of the show" said the nameless guy.

Robyn and Rebecca looked at each other having a telepathic conversation saying '_that still makes no sense'_ they both shrugged thinking _'oh well it must be a plot point'. _

"Well I guess Robyn is the one for the job" Rebecca volunteered for her.

"Ok great. Have a good day" and he promptly left as the girls turned back to their computers. Robyn glares at Rebecca while she just responds with a sly grin.

Looking back at the schedule Robyn says "looks like we have the next couple of WWE Inboxes to do so let's sign in and choose some questions."

"Oh I like this one" Rebecca exclaims. Robyn gets up from her seat to look over her shoulder and starts giggling.

* * *

After the mind numbness that was orientation Lauren was putting up the heavy audio equipment when someone bumped into her shoulder.

"Oh sorry lass" a thick Irish accent said "oh you're new, my name is Sheamus. " Lauren turned around and gapped at him still holding the really heavy equipment. "Here let me help you," Sheamus takes the heavy audio equipment from her hands and puts it up with ease. "So does a pretty lass like you have a name?" he asks.

Lauren blushes and opens her mouth and stutters, "uum...uh…" under her breath she mutters "Crap! What's my name?" She snaps up, "Lauren! That's right, my name is Lauren" and gives a triumphant smile.

"What beautiful name, suits you perfectly lass...I mean, Lauren, I guess I will see you around then." he walks off giving her a wink.

Blood rushes to Lauren's face, and her smile is wide. Then the moment is ruined when she hears laughing coming from behind her. She turns around to see Robyn and Rebecca LOLing. "That was so cute" Robyn says between laughs.

"That was almost as bad as Robyn trying to talk to Larry in college," quips Rebecca.

Robyn shoots a glare at Rebecca "let's not bring that up."

"Oh ha ha you guys are so funny."

Robyn and Rebecca look at each other, nod and simultaneously say "yah, we totally are"

"But that's why you love us" Robyn says

"And you know what? You handled yourself better than Robyn would have if it was someone she liked, so that is something to be proud of" said Rebecca, "Plus he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy looking at your pretty brown eyes."

"I'm going to get you guys back for this, you know that right?" remarked Lauren.

"We wouldn't expect anything different," they said simultaneously.

"Hey tomorrow were gonna film some WWE inboxes wanna come?" Rebecca asks.

Lauren pauses before begrudgingly replying, "Sure."

* * *

"Ok thanks for answering our questions" Rebecca says nicely to Zach Ryder as she and the girls' walk away hearing, echoing down the hall, "Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it."

"So who are we asking next?" asked Rebecca.

"Not sure, we're winging this." Robyn says.

"Why am I not surprised that you have no actual plans for this?" Lauren asks.

"Because we have been friends for over 4 years," Robyn said dryly, then suddenly her eyes light up in the mischievous way that is never a good thing for those involved. Then she shouts, "Hey CM Punk! We're filming for WWE Inbox do you have a few minutes?"

"Do I have a few minutes?" CM Punk remarks as he turns around, "It's not like I'm the WWE champion or anything."

"Ok, great! So Rebecca has the questions" Robyn says pushing her forward closer to CM Punk.

"Ok so first question, who is your favorite superhero?" Rebecca asks looking down at the paper purposefully avoiding CM Punk's gaze.

"Well I don't really like the superheroes. I'm more of a villain guy, but I guess if I had to go with a good guy I would say The Punisher." He turns to look at Rebecca to get the next question. Rebecca hurriedly looks to the ground.

"Umm ok next question. Who are some of your wrestling inspirations?"

"That's a stupid question; I am my own inspiration. Who else in the Modern era has held the WWE champion title for as long as I have? People may boo me now but in ten years they will be think of me as a legend"

Rebecca hurriedly looks back to the paper to read the last question that looks like it was scribbled on the paper. "Ok looks like our last question is….. 'Are you single?'…. Wait! What? I don't remember picking that question. Where did that come from?" Rebecca's voice cracks as her cheeks flush red.

"Well I guess I will answer that question even though I assume it's not an official question." CM Punk said bringing the attention back to himself. "Yes I am currently of the single variety." Punk takes a chance to survey the three girls who bombarded him with these questions. "I have to say you girls are crazy, I like that. See you later." CM Punk says then walks away with Rebecca looking on longingly. When he is finally out of sight Rebecca swiftly turns around and with anger apparent in her voice asks "Ok who put that question in?"

"Do you even have to ask? That was totally me. I wanted to see that look on your face." Robyn said with a smirk.

"Not cool." Rebecca mutters.

"You have to admit, hearing your voice crack like that was funny." Lauren remarks. "besides, you handled it better than Robyn would"

"I hate you" Rebecca grumbles.

"No you don't you love us" Lauren says.

"Yah… I do, but I will get you back for this; you know that right?" Rebecca directs towards Robyn.

"Probably, but we will see." Robyn grins as they walk off. "So do you two have any faith in me at all?"

"we've seen you try to talk to a guy before. So that would be a no" Rebecca stated as a matter of fact.

* * *

Robyn and Rebecca were in the edit lab piecing together the next WWE Inbox, while Lauren was spinning around in a rally chair. "I'm hungry can we get food" she whines

"Oh my gosh, Yes" Rebecca reply's emphatically as she and Lauren jump up and start gathering their stuff and rush to the door. Only to realize Robyn is not with them. They peak their heads back in the door to see Robyn still at the computer headphones, completely turned out to the world. "Robyn… Robyn do you hear us?" she sit there clacking at her computer.

Lauren pipes up "I got this. Larry in swim trunks, and suspenders" she has no response

"Well if she is being productive, I'm not gonna stop her." They begin to leave as Rebecca shouts back "We will bring you back something yummy."

After a short time passes Robyn finishes the final touches on the video. She takes out her headphones and says "ok I'm done now. Want to watch it." It's then she realizes she is alone. "When did they leave oh they probably went to lunch." She hears footsteps coming in. Assuming its Rebecca and Lauren returning she says with her back to the door. "You better have brought me something."

An unexpected but recognizable man voice says "why would I bring you something?" Robyn's eyes go wide and her heart stops for a moment as she turns to face the door and her unexpected guest. The Miz stands in the doorway, eyebrows of slight confusion adorn his face. Robyn starts to stutter "oh, I, sorry… I thought you were Lauren and Rebecca."

The Miz nods half out of pity and half out of chivalry. "Oh I see," he replied.

"Yeah, I just, I thought they were here, but then they weren't and uum I think they went to lunch, but they went without me, and I don't know why, cause we kind of, were kind of always together I think this is payback for making fun of them yesterday, so… I thought you were them coming back from lunch, and that's why I said that you should've brought me back something, cause you know they're out getting lunch, I think…." Robyn begins to ramble. When it starts to seem like nothing would stop her, Lauren and Rebecca approach the door.

"Robyn!" calls Rebecca, "We're back! We got you a sandwich with gouda cheese."

"It's gouda-licious," sings Lauren.

Robyn sighs to herself, "oh, thank God!"

But as they round the corner, they stop and simultaneously say "oh." An evil grin stretches across Rebecca's face, "heeeeeeey Robyn. Who's your frieeeeeeeend?"

To which The Miz replies, "I'm The Miz, I just came here to meet my new producer"

"Oh," Lauren replies, "that would be Robyn" as the two girls point to Robyn still in the chair. Looking like she's finally got her act together; Robyn stands up and says,

"Yes, that would be me." she questers to shake his hand.

Lauren leans over and whispers to Rebecca "you were right. This is worse."

"yah well I was kind of confused at first when they said I was the new producer, cause you know I thought I was just going to be doing the online stuff but I guess thinking about it a bit more it makes a little bit of, sort of, more sense sort of, but not really-

The Miz turns around and addresses Lauren and Rebecca, "Is she always like this?" pointing at the still talking Robyn.

"Yeah," replies Lauren, "It's kinda cute isn't it?"

"Yeah," he says smiling, "it kinda is."

All of the sudden, they turn around to find Robyn has stopped talking but her eyes were huge and doughy-like. "awwww," says Rebecca, "she has her doe-eyes on."

"Now that's really cute." The Miz says as he smirks and starts to leave, saying, "It was wonderful to meet you Robyn, I look forward to working with you."

* * *

With the girls first day of work done they head out to dinner before the Live show starts.

"Well," Lauren starts "today was fun."

"And embarrassing" says Robyn.

"Yah Robyn you were pathetic." Rebecca shoots

"No, you were... alright I was pretty pathetic. But he said I was cute"


End file.
